


Sick Day

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [7]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Setsuka gets sick again, and Ren learns something new about his daughter.





	

~ Sick Day ~

"Daddy, stay," Setsuka whined, clinging to Kuon when he tried to hand her over to the nanny.

This behavior reminded him of that day a few months ago when she had been sick.

"Setsuka, sweetheart," he said, doing his best not to sound accusatory, "do you maybe feel sick today? Is that why you want me to stay home?"

The little girl nodded.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" he asked.

"I had to wait until after Mommy left," his daughter answered.

"Why?" Kuon asked, nonplussed.

"I don't like it when Mommy stays home when I'm sick. She worries too much."

"Ah..."

Kuon didn't really have a response for that. It was true that Kyoko tended to panic and go overboard fussing when anyone in her family was even the slightest bit ill.

~oOo~


End file.
